narutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Nagato
Nagato (長門), lepiej znany jako Pain (ペイン, Pein) - były członek Akatsuki,niegdyś uznawany za lidera tej organizacji, jednak wraz z rozwojem fabuły okazuje się to nieprawdą. Był głównym antagonistą w serii. Wywodzi się z wioski Amegakure. Biografia Dzieciństwo thumb|left|Nagato jako dziecko Nagato urodził się w biednej rodzinie w Kraju Deszczu, podczas 3-ciej Wielkiej Wojny Ninja. Pewnego dnia dwaj ninja z Konohy weszli do domu Nagato. Chłopak wraz z rodzicami schował się w ciemnym kącie pokoju. Kiedy zamierzali uciec, Nagato zrzucił ze stołu porcelanowy wazon, który tłukąc się zwrócił uwagę shinobich. Ojciec chłopca rzucił się na Konoszan i szarpał się z nimi, każąc rodzinie uciekać. Ojciec i matka Nagato zostali zabici na jego oczach. Shinobi z Konohy zauważył, że ci ludzie nie byli wrogami i chciał przeprosić chłopca. Nie zdążył jednak, gdyż Nagato w szale zabił agresorów Rinneganem.thumb|left|[[Yahiko, Konan, Nagato]] Nagato pochował rodziców niedaleko domu, zabrał resztki jedzenia i wyruszył w poszukiwaniu lepszego życia. W drodze spotkał psa przybłędę, którego nazwał Maleństwo. Dokarmiał go i dalej się błąkał, kiedy z głodu zemdlał. Obudziła go nieznana dziewczyna, która dała mu trochę jedzenia i powiedziała, że nazywa się Konan. Zaprowadziła go do swego przyjaciela, Yahiko. Ten opowiedział mu o tym, że chce zaprowadzić pokój sprawiając innym taki ból, jakiego on sam doświadczył. Nagato jeszcze wtedy nie dostrzegał, że niedługo on sam z tego powodu zabije setki osób. Grupa Yahiko kradła jedzenie, aby żyć. Kiedy szukali więcej jedzenia, znikąd pojawił się kunai z wybuchową notką, i wybuchając zabił Maleństwo. Nagato zrozpaczony próbował ratować Maleństwo lecz Yahiko powiedział, żeby salwowali się ucieczką. Tam zauważyli potężnego przywódcę Kraju Deszczu, Hanzou. Walczył on z trzema joninami z Konohy, których nazwał Trzema Sanninami Konohy. Później Yahiko, Konan i Nagato spotkali Sanninów i powiedzieli, że potrzebują jedzenia. Orochimaru zaproponował zabicie ich, jednak Jiraiya zaopiekował się nimi. Sannin z początku nie chciał uczyć dzieci technik Shinobi, jednak kiedy zauważył, że Nagato w ochronie Yahiko zabił złodzieja za pomocą Rinnegana, zgodził się ich uczyć. Nagato opanował wszystkie żywioły chakry i mnóstwo jutsu, i Jiraiya opuścił trójkę. Dorosłość thumb|leftTrójka dorosła, i ich banda powiększała się coraz bardziej. Po kilkunastu latach grupa pod wodzą Yahiko była tak silna, że sam Hanzou zaczął się ich obawiać. W pretekście zawarcia umowy Hanzo i banda Yahiko spotkali się. Hanzo jednak nie był sam, gdyż towarzyszył mu Danzou wraz z jego armią. Hanzou porwał Konan i zagroził, że zabije ją, jeżeli Nagato nie zabije Yahiko . Konan krzyczała, że woli zginąć za Yahiko, lecz ten chwycił nóż Nagato i wbił go w siebie. Hanzo wypuścił Konan, lecz kazał zabić Nagato. Ten użył potężnej techniki przyzwania - Gedo Mazo i zabił przeciwników, lecz Hanzo zdołał uciec technika Shunshin No Jutsu. Nagato stracił dużo na masie- techniką Gedo Mazo wypaczył nie tylko swoje ciało, lecz także umysł. Opanowało go dążenie do osiągnięcia pokoju za wszelką cenę.thumb|left|Ciało Nagato Początek Akatsuki Po tych wydarzeniach Nagato został przywódcą grupy, jednak mnóstwo jego przyjaciół ginęło. Nagato został zauważony przez Madarę, który prawdopodobnie kazał mu stworzyć Akatsuki. Piętnaście lat po ataku Kyuubiego na Wioskę Liścia Akatsuki zostało reaktywowane. Kiedy Madara ukazał się Nagato ponownie, pod postacią Tobiego, Madara kazał mu wyruszyć do Konohy po Naruto. Nagato wyczuł silną czakrę w wiosce i postanowił odnaleźć intruza. Okazał się nim Jirayia- jego dawny mentor. Dawni przyjaciele rozpoczęli walkę na śmierć i życie. Po długiej i ciężkiej walce, w której stracił jedno ciało, Nagato udało się zabić swojego byłego senseia. Pain poszukał nowego ciała i po regeneracji był już gotów do najazdu. Atak na Konohę thumb|Destrukcja Konohy Pein przedostał się przez barierę Konohy i zaatakował ją z wszystkich frontów. Mechanicznym ciałem dokonał ogromnych spustoszeń w wiosce, a resztą ciał szukał Naruto, nie dbając o życie mieszkańców. Kiedy dostał się do duszy Shizune odczytał, że Naruto nie ma w Konoha-Gakure. Gdy Nagato spotkał Tsunade opowiedział jej o tym, że zamierza sprawić, aby wszyscy poczuli ból. Jak się okazało nie były to puste słowa. Nagato powiedział Tsunade, że Konoha pozna ból, poczuje ból i zaakceptuje ból oraz, że ci którzy nie poznali bólu nie rozumieją pokoju. Wzniósł się wysoko w powietrze i wykonał technikę Shinra Tensei. Pod Nagato wybuchła fala uderzeniowa, która zmieniła Wioskę Liścia w pył. Kiedy Pein szarżował na Tsunade, nagle pojawił się Naruto i zniszczył mechaniczne ciało. Po długiej walce Nagato był o krok od pokonania Naruto, jednak przegrał ugodzony Rasenganem- techniką, którą nauczył Naruto Jiraiya. Zostało tylko jego prawdziwe, wypaczone ciało. Nawrócenie i śmierć thumb|left|[[Konan zabiera ciała Nagato i Yahiko]] Z początku Nagato chciał kontrolować Naruto za pomocą swej potężnej chakry, jednak i tak była ona słabsza od chakry Kyuubiego. Nagato był zafascynowany mocą 9-cio ogoniastego. Po opowiedzeniu Naruto swojej historii i usłyszeniu jego wizji pokoju Nagato nawrócił się i wskrzesił swoje ofiary, zaraz po czym zmarł. Nagato w Czwartej Wielkiej Wojnie Shinobi... Gdy Kabuto pojawił się w kryjówce Akatsuki i spotkał Madare zaczął z nim rozmowę na temat przyłączenia się do Akatsuki,jako dowód swoich umiejętności które otrzymał dzięki genom Orochimaru za pomocą Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei przyzwał nieżyjących najpotężniejszych członków Akatsuki : Deidare,Itachiego,Sasoriego,Nagato i Kakuzu.Nagato więc będzie tylko wskrzeszoną marionetką bez własnej woli w rękach Kabuto oraz Madary.thumb|Nagato przyzwany przez Kabuto W przeciwieństwie do swej dawnej postaci nie posiada nadajników czakry wczepionych w plecy i nie potrzebuje maszyny do poruszania. Umiejętności thumb|left|Oko [[Rinnegan]] thumb|left|Rinnegan Nagato Jako były lider Akatsuki musiał posiadać nie wątpliwie duże umiejętności bojowe jak i strategiczne. Dzięki swojemu Kekkei genkai - Rinnegan może wykorzystywać każdy rodzaj techniki nie zależnie od tego czy jest żywiołu ognia, wody, wiatru, pioruna czy ziemi. Również dzięki swym oczom jest w stanie posiadać 6 ciał które są od siebie całkowicie niezależne lecz potrafią się z sobą komunikować. Każde z ciał przedstawia inny świat: * "Świat Bogów (niebo)"(Deva Path) - Pierwotnie ciało należało do Yahiko. Służy do kontaktowania się z innymi członkami Akatsuki. Potrafi kontolować pogode. Posiada umiejętność przyciągania i odpychania materii. Otacza je aura czakry, która odbija wszystkie ataki. Inicjuje i nadzoruje technikę pieczętującą Fūinjutsu: Genryū Kyū Fūjin. * "Świat Zwierząt"(Animal Path) - Umożliwia wykonywanie techniki przywołującej - Kuchiyose no Jutsu * "Świat Głodnych Duchów"(Preta Path) - Umożliwia pochłanianie ataków przeciwników i odbieranie im czakry. * "Świat Ludzi"(Human Path) - Wyspecjalizowane jest w taijutsu oraz umożliwia czytanie w myślach ludzi i wyrywanie duszy z ciała. * "Świat Asurów"(Asura Path) - Umożliwia wystrzeliwanie rakiet z rąk oraz posiada działko w głowie. Ma trzy twarze, sześć rąk i ogon przypominający wielką piłę. * "Świat Piekieł"(Naraka Path) - umożliwia przywrócenie do życia każdego z ciał oraz korzysta z technik genjutsu.thumb|left|Nowe sześć ścieżek Paina Ciekawostki *Pain przyjął Orochimaru do Akatsuki,mimo iż ten w przeszłości chciał go zabić. *Nagato jest jedynym członkiem Akatsuki,który nie nosi munduru, ale za to noszą go wszystkie Six Paths of Pain. *Jego imię Nagato oznacza trwałe bramy. *W anime Nagato pokazał kontrolę nad wszystkimi żywiołami oprócz błyskawicy. *ostatnie słowa Yahiko i ostatnie słowa Nagato były podobne. *Orginalny skład Six Paths of Pains składał się z osób, które były związane z Jirayą. *Wszystkie ścieżki Paina będą odtwarzane w Naruto Shippuuden:Ultimate Ninja Storm 2. *Jego hobby to uprawianie ninjutsu. *Jego ulubione jedzenie to grilowane i duszone ryby. *Ulubione powiedzenie Nagato to "Gwiazdy są ukryte w deszczową noc". *Nagato wykorzystał druty od posągu Gedo Mazo by kontrolować ciała (wbijając "je" w zwłoki). *Oko Rinnegan ma tylko Nagato a aktywowało mu się ono gdy zobaczył na własnych oczach śmierć swoich rodziców. *Rinnegan znaczy po japońsku morderstwo Cytaty *"Y''ahiko nie żyje już od jakiegoś czasu.Pozostaje...Pain''".'' *(Do Naruto): "Popełniłem błąd muszę go naprawić."'' *''(Do Naruto): "Nie byłem w stanie uwierzyć w siebie."'' *''"Ci,którzy nie rozumieją prawdziwego bólu,nigdy nie zrozumieją prawdziwego pokoju".'' *''"Jesteśmy Pain i jesteśmy bogiem".'' *''"Poznaj ból".'' *''"Miłość rodzi ofiary...co z kolei rodzi nienawiść".'' *''"Chcę abyś czuła ból,myślała o b''ólu,zaakceptowała ból i poznała ból". *''"W takim razie przełamię ta klątwę. Jeśli istnieje na świecie taka rzecz jak pokój to go znajdę. Nie poddam się!"'' *''"Ból jest nieunikniony, cierpienie jest obowiązkowe" '' *(Do Naruto): "Sam zabiłeś sześciu Painów. Niezły jesteś. Nie dasz się pokonać tak łatwo, co? *(Do Naruto):'' "Konoha wywołała wojnę, a potem nie chciała brać w niej udziału"'' *''(Do Naruto) "''Chcę zobaczyć jaką decyzję podejmiesz. Dobrze, pokarzę ci nasz ból. Dwa wydarzenia sprawily mi największy ból. Jedno to śmierć rodziców, z rąk shinobi Konohy... Drugie, to śmierć Yahiko z winy Danzo, który pochodzi z Konohy..." *(Do Konan):'' "Cicho, Konan. Podjąłem decyzję. Muszę naprawić swój błąd. Dziękuję ci, Naruto Uzumaki."'' Kategoria:Shinobi Deszczu Kategoria:Akatsuki